


101 Ways to Get Kicked Out Of Fantasy Costco

by Stellonia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: Uh, it's what the title says. Sorry I suck at summaries >0<.





	101 Ways to Get Kicked Out Of Fantasy Costco

**A/N: Hey! I was bored, lol, so I decided to write one of these.**

**Taako: This is dumb, Taako is leaving! *tries to teleport* Huh?**

**Me: Mwahaha. You won’t be escaping me that easily! I’ve got anti-magic shields.**

**Taako: -_- Fine…**  

**DISCLAIMER: I don’t own anything! Don’t eat me, Griffin…. O_O**

  


**_Bring your pet Binicorn into Fantasy Costco. Act casual. If someone is brave enough to walk up to you and tell you to get out, simply reply "He's going to help me pick out his favorite oats"_ **

Killian told Taako that wasn’t allowed. He asked why she was allowed to bring Carey! Let’s just say Taako needed more then a Zone of Truth after that…

 

**_throw random items over into the next aisle and see if you can score into someone's cart_ **

Magnus kept yelling “Fantasy Kobe!” while he did it.

 

**_Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"_ **

When they wouldn’t find any for him, Merle said he would pray for Pan to smite them.

 

**_Ride on the back of the carts. (they hate it when you do that) Run into other carts yelling like a maniac._ **

They played bumper carts! Hehe, get it?

 

**_Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap_ **

Magnus went undefeated. He’s just too strong.

 

**_Go up to an employee and in a official tone say "code three in house ware" and see what happens_ **

Merle did this to Garfield, who responded by gasping and saying that his secrets had been found out. (wut???)

 

**_Take a friend with you and a younger child and start arguing over who gets custody then have the child run away and out of the store and yell AGNES COME BACK!!!_ **

They didn’t tell Angus ahead of time… he was so confuzzled.

 

**_Try all of the sodas and put them back then say, "Yup, that stuff's not poisonous."_ **   
Why was Taako so worried about them being poisonous anyway…??

 

**_Bring a slip n' slide blast some Music and bring some random people to it and kick their back so they slide accross the slip n' slide and scream "PARTY IN THE HIZ HOUSE!!!!!!!"_ **

They called it le Slurp n’ Squirt.

 

**_Smear ketchup on yourself, lie on your back in the kids aisle, and pretend to be dead_ **

It took even Angus 10 minutes to realize Merle wasn’t actually dead. [A/N: with healing skills like his…]

 

**_Melt chocolate, then scream, "Free face masks!"_ **

Magnus swore that it was exfoliating.

 

**_Knock over all the shelves and run around screaming 'EARTHQUAKE! EVERYON RUN!_ **

This worked until The Director reminded them there’s no earthquakes on the moon… the Tres Horny Boys ran after that.

 

**_Find the fish section and when someone walks by begin to pet the fish tank and say, "I know how you feel..."_ **

Magnus and Steven got a lot of weird looks… how did he get Steven out of his bowl anyway?

 

**_Scream really loudly and when someone tells you to be quiet scream, "I will not be silenced!!!!"_ **

Vapers rights!!! - Taako

 

**_Hold a bag of frozen veggies over your head and yell "Fear me and my evil army of frozen carrots!!"_ **

Merle did this, while trying to flirt with the carrots. [A/N: Yuck]

 

**_Run around in front of a mirror screaming "COPYCAT!"_ **

Taako seemed kinda freaked about this one… musta got a nat 20 on the deception check!

 

**_Bring a friend and a stopwatch. Get carts and race around. every time you nock something over, subtract a second from your time. You usually get kicked out before you figure out who won._ **

Magnus insists he was in the lead, but Garfield stopped their fun before they could finish.

 

**_Dress up as an emo kid, then scream at people, "WHY HAVE YOU COME TO WORSEN MY MISERY?!"_ **

Taako was dressed up as Johann xD

 

**_Buy something that is like $5 and give the cashier all pennies._ **

Merle wasn’t even doing this as a prank, he’s just that old…

 

**_Hide in a boys clothes rack, and when a boy with glasses walks by, scream, "You're a wizard, Harry!"_ **

Taako did this to Angus. “I told you, sir, my name is Angus” was his reply.

 

**_Run around with a bowl of cheerios yelling, "It lowered my cholesterol!"_ **

Merle did this, even tho he doesn’t know what cholesterol is lawl

 

**_Go to the food section, take all of the boxed items out, and stack them up to make a fort. Glue can help. And creating a 'distraction' elsewhere for the employees to handle while you work does too…_ **

Magnus made a whole castle! And his distraction was…

 

**_Bang on the pots and pans in the cooking aisle_ **

Merle and Taako doing this. Very. Very. Loudly.

 

**_Dress up as a ninja and go around the store karate chopping people_ **

Magnus and Carey did this one together. They didn’t get caught!

 

**_Use teh Slicer of T'pire Weir Isles to barter for the Raging Flaming Poisoning Sword of DOom_ **

Garfield was so pissed at Taako when he did this! It was epic.

  


**A/N: That’s all for this time! That was fun, wasn’t it?**

**Taako: … I guess it could’va been worse.**

**:D That’s the spirit!!**

**Pllz comment and share if you want more. Concrit accepted, NO FLAMING.**

**[Source](https://www.kidzworld.com/creations/7221-333-ways-to-get-kicked-out-of-walmart-again-please-dont-use-theses-for-real)for all the hilarious concepts! **

 


End file.
